Santana's Friend
by colonel sensei
Summary: What if Santana's parents had a different reaction. Who would she go to? Not a great summary but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do Not own characters

A/N: first Brittana story go easy :)

The figure slows down when she looks down to her phone _Santana Lopez _she hesitates for a few seconds starring at the phone as puffs of cold air come out in clouds from her mouth she's dressed in sweats, a hoodie, and a hat she pulls off one of her gloves and puts the phone to her ear

"Mitchells" there's a soft murmuring and sniffling on the other side of the phone she let's out another puff of air and rubs the back of her neck "where are you now?" she looks down the street and softly shushes the distressed girl "I'll be there in 10 minutes" she takes a breath the cold air burning her lungs "it's gonna be OK" she murmurs softly before hanging up and turning off on a side street she sprints as hard as her legs will allow when she gets back she see's the girl sitting on the stoop outside her building. She looks down at her for a moment before stepping past her to unlock the door and turning back around grabbing 2 of the girls suitcases and walking in the building Santana follows with her back pack, cheerios bag, and laptop bag. When they get inside she leads Santana up to the third floor and knocks on a door as they pass it opens slightly to show a girl in her mid to late twenty's peering out "safe and sound" the younger of the two says taking her key to unlock her door across the hall the women smiles seeing Santana she replies "we'll reschedule dinner" waiting for a nod before closing the door sending a small smile towards Santana. Once both Santana and the other girl are inside she turns taking off her hat to show blonde hair tied back in a ponytail she has sparkling green eyes and wipes her face on her sleeve before looking at Santana properly her face is flushed slightly from the cold and has tear stains on her cheeks there's a small cut on her left cheek which is starting to swell. The blonde walks into the kitchen motioning for Santana to follow. She takes an ice pack out of the freezer wrapping it in a dish towel and puts that on the counter she then wets a paper towel and grabs a bandaid from one of the small drawers by the sink. When she turns Santana is standing near the counter looking lost the girl sighs getting the Latinas attention she motions her closer when Santana is in front of her she's a couple inches shorter and more petite while the other girl has more defined muscles she puts everything down by the sink behind her and lifts Santana by her hips onto an empty space next to the sink. She wipes at the cut softly before putting the small white strip across it and walking to the garbage can next to the counter picking up the ice pack as she walks the 3 steps back placing it softly on the swollen cheek. Santana winces and the blonde eases the pressure a bit "sorry" she mumbles softly before turning on the sink and wetting her sleeve slightly looking at Santana's face and carefully wiping away the tear stains when she looks back in the Latina's eyes her face crumples "Mitch" she whimpers pitifully the blonde pulls Santana's head to her shoulder as the smaller girl curls into her shoving her face into Mitch's neck and sobs. Gut wrenching, heart breaking sobs echo through the apartment and Mitch pulls her in closer rubbing her back comfortingly and head bent muttering words of comfort close to her ear. She lifts Santana who wraps her arms and legs around her and carries her to her bed she eases them down and lays on her side rolling the cheerio closer who curls int a ball gripping at Mitch's sweatshirt until they drift off to sleep. Santana wakes up a few hours later after midnight and looks up to see Mitch holding her and blinking her eyes slightly awake. She feels a weight and heat against her feet and looks over to see two cats curled up one on either side when she looks back up Mitch is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and beginning to stretch she looks over at Santana and smiles slightly cupping her cheek lightly and wiping at the bruised cheek softly. She whispers "you hungry?" Santana nods slightly. Mitch's hand wraps around to the back of her head and hugs her for a long second before placing a light kiss on the girls head she then rolls out of bed and stretches twisting and popping her back. She walks out of the room depositing her sweatshirt in her dirty clothes basket to reveal a damp t-shirt the cats having been disturbed form their slumber scamper after her meowing for attention. Santana sits up and shrugs off her coat hearing Mitch fussing slightly over the cats "are you guys hungry too...hmm?" as she stands carrying her coat with her she walks out of the bedroom passing the bathroom a guest room and small workout room. She deposits her coat on a chair in the living area she walks over to the cats and scratches the back of one's head. She hears beeping and looks to the microwave where Mitch pulls out a Tupperware container of Lasagna and puts it on 2 plates before walking to Santana handing her a fork, they sit at the table. Mitch looks at her a a moment as they finished eating before asking "what happened?" Santana lets out a heavy sigh before recounting the events Finn outing her, Sue's office, the commercial, the slap, and finally coming out to her parents. "He was so mad and my mom was just crying and praying and my abuelita" she choked back a small sob "she just looked at me and when I finally just told them I was the same person I'm still who they raised he smacked me" Mitch grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly "I think he was shocked more than me that it happened, but then he just left abuelita told me to leave and never come back." She sniffled again and looked into Mitch's eyes for the first time during the story "Mami wouldn't even look at me." Santana looked down and Mitch got up kneeling down in front of her ducking to meet her eyes she pressed a soft kiss over the injured cheek and tasted the salty tears she pulled back looking into the smaller girls eyes "you can stay in my room tonight we'll sort everything out tomorrow. OK?" Santana nodded Mitch stood and kissed her on top of the head before taking the dishes to the sink. She turned back to see Santana gabbing the three bags she brought in Mitch grabbed the other two and followed her to the guest room they dropped the bags on the bed "I'm gonna take a quick shower you can take one after me" she started for the door and turned back to Santana who had grabbed her arm smiling sadly "thank you." she told her sincerely Mitch smiled "it'll take more than that to get in the shower with me Lopez" she said walking out. Santana called "it took less to get in your bed." Mitch chuckled shaking her head.

It was around two in the morning by the time Santana walked back into Mitch's room in a tank top and sweat pants to see her in a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants reading. Santana lifted the covers and slid under them rolling over looking at Mitch who closed her book and placed it on the shelf above her bed and turned off the lamp she looked over at Santana who was looking at her phone smiling sweetly the soft glow illuminating the room when she put it on the shelf as well she looked to Mitch who opened her arms and Santana turned cuddling into the warm embrace "Brittany?" she asked as Santana nodded her head in Mitch's neck who smiled squeezing her for a moment wishing as they drifted to sleep that Santana could just be happy and be able to stay happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own characters.

chapter 2

The next day Santana woke up to a vibrating weight on her chest. When she opened her eyes she saw an orange cat staring at her with big green eyes. It blinked as she stared wide eyed, unmoving. Then it rolled over onto it's back, falling next to her. It snuggled into the warmth. She scratched his back before reaching up for her phone, to see it was already 4pm. She stretched and got out of bed, only to have O'Malley, the orange cat, follow her. When she came into the living area she saw Mitch sitting on the floor at the coffee table eating soup and doing homework with the TV on. At hearing her walk in, Mitch looked up and swallowed her mouth full of soup and pointed to the kitchen. Santana looked over to see a sandwich on a plate covered in saran wrap. Mitch came over and grabbed two pops out of the fridge, handing her one. "Thanks, Mitch" Santana said as she took the can. Mitch nodded, taking a sip of coke, nodding and turning to face Santana. She grabs Santana's chin lightly and tips her head back and to the side to look at her discolored cheek closer. "...Should probably ice that again." She puts light pressure and the injured girl winces, hissing "yup, definitely ice that." She walks back over to the coffee table, calling over her shoulder "you might want to call Brittany. She's probably worried." Santana nodded and dialed her girlfriend's number. "San?" Brittany asked worriedly. Santana let out a sigh "Hey B, I uh... I'm at Mitch's place. Could you come over?" There was silence, "Britt," she asked worriedly. "Oh, sorry, San, I was nodding." Brittany replied bashfully. Santana chuckled. "San..." "yeah?" "I love you" Santana smiled "I love you, too B." And with that they hung up.

Brittany shows up in Cheerios sweat pants and her varsity jacket over an oversized sweat shirt. Her hair is tied up in a bun and she has no make-up on. Mitch opens the door still in her pajamas. She smiles at Brittany, noticing her pink cheeks and nose. "You look cold, Britt" she says. Brittany smiles widely and hugs her quickly. "Where's San?" she asks. Mitch fakes a wounded look. "Oh okay, I see how it is." She jokes putting a hand over her heart. "You wound me, Brittany" she says with puppy dog eyes. Brittany giggles, stepping inside fully as Mitch closes the door. Santana looks up over the couch and leaps over it, seeing Brittany, still in her sweats and tank top, she smiles sliding off Brittany's coat. Seeing the sweat shirt, she grins "that's mine." Brittany looks down bashfully "No...?" Santana laughs, giving her a peck on the lips. When she pulls away, she grabs Brittany's hand bringing her to the couch and they plop down. The dancer on her lap, she looks closer at the Latina, "Oh, San" she says, cupping her cheek softly. Santana leans into the touch and looks at her, cupping both her cheeks when Brittany's eyes start to water. "Hey, hey don't cry baby. It looks worse than it is. I swear, I'm fine." She kisses Brittany, just holding her. When they pull back, they rest their foreheads together. Mitch was in the kitchen trying not to invade on the couple's moment. "I'm sorry." Brittany whispers sadly. "B, why are you sorry?" Santana asks confused, pulling away to look closer at Brittany. "This is all my fault." Brittany says sadly. Santana tips her head up with two fingers on her chin "This is not your fault." Santana tells her sternly "None of this is your fault." She says, kissing her softly. "How could you think that?" she asks. "I wanted us to be together like together, together and hold hands and stuff. If we hadn't, this wouldn't have happened," she said sadly. "No, B I wanted that too, I still do. I love you." Santana tells her smiling sweetly, " I love you too." Brittany says, kissing her softly. At that moment Felix, the black and white cat, decided to jump on Brittany's lap. She giggled, stroking him lovingly. Felix purred and flopped down in between them, much to Santana's chagrin.

Later after they had all watched TV for a few hours, Mitch in her recliner with O'Malley and Santana and Brittany snuggled up on the couch with Felix. Mitch looked over at them. "Santana" she called getting their attention, "tomorrow, do not engage Finn at all. Figgins may be useless, but that annoying glee club director of yours, who worships at the temple of idiot, is gonna complain. If you get called in text me." "Why?" Santana asked hesitantly. "Trust me." Brittany looked between them "Mitch..." she started. She looked over at the Dutch dancer, a fire in her eyes. "Are you going to go after Finn?" Mitch didn't answer. "Mitch," Santana started. "No," she was cut off. "He has to be held accountable." She said standing up, ending the conversation. The two other girls looked at each other. "Don't worry, Britt-Britt, Mitch will be fine." Brittany nodded, "I know." She shyly looked at her girlfriend. "Can I stay tonight?" she asked. Santana gave a brilliant smile, "I'd love that." She told her kissing her cheek.

Santana came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and in her robe. Brittany was still in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She saw the door to Mitch's room partly open, and walked over. She knocked softly, before pushing it open. Mitch was on her computer. She looked up to see Santana leaning on her door frame. "You don't have to do anything tomorrow, you know." Mitch smiles mirthlessly, "He hurt my family. I protect my family." Santana pushed her self off the door frame and walked over to Mitch. Arms still crossed, she stopped at the side of the bed, as Mitch closed the laptop and scooted up in bed. "Thank you." Santana said again, leaning down and kissing Mitch's cheek softly, causing the girl to blush hotly. She looked up, still red. "Stop thanking me," she tells her. Santana smiles, leaning down to hug her, which Mitch returns. "Awwww," they break the hug and look over at Brittany who is grinning, causing Mitch to blush again, even brighter red. Brittany walks over kissing Santana softly on the cheek and Mitch on the head, before the two girls head to Santana's new room looking back to see Mitch sitting in the bed, beet red, shaking her head smiling.

When they got to her room, Santana closed the door slowly. Brittany came up behind her, pressing her front into the darker girl's back and kissed her neck, her arms threading around Santana's body, to the tie of the robe. Santana rested her forehead on the door. Her breathing starting to change, her heart rate quickening. Brittany softly bit down into her neck, causing her to shudder. She turned in her arms. Brittany's arms go around her back, as Santana slid hers around the taller girl's neck. Brittany looked at the bruise on Santana's face, sadly, a hand was brought to her cheek turning her gaze back to chocolate eyes swirling with lust and love. She let out a soft sigh as Santana brought her head down for their lips to meet. They kissed slowly and deeply, Santana's hand cupping her cheek, the other moving up to tangle in still damp hair. They broke apart only to dive back in. Brittany's hand came back around untying Santana's robe. She broke the kiss to gaze at her girlfriend. "I love you," she said softly. Santana smiled softly, "I love you, too." She connected their lips again, as Brittany slowly slid the robe off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She carefully turned and maneuvered Santana to the bed. When Santana's legs hit the bed she tumbled back looking up at Brittany as she slowly untied her own robe letting it drop to the floor.


End file.
